From the Ash of the World
by CrystalxxDreams
Summary: Read to find out!


A/N: Me, evil? Lol! What esp. did Spike say 'And, gods this town will burn'? What's My Line 1 or 2, I think. If anyone could tell me….  
  
REVIEW, PLEASE!  
  
(If anyone is wondering, go to www.behindthename.com to find out what Sahar means. It really is Arabic for dawn.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Buffy knocked on the door to Spikes crypt. He opened it with surprise.  
  
"Buffy?" he asked, "Why did ya knock?"  
  
She just stepped in, silently.  
  
"Spike," she said after the door was closed, "Would you do anything for me?"  
  
"Anything." He replied, without missing a beat.  
  
"Swear?" she was looking down quiet.  
  
"Cross my heart."  
  
"I-I want you to change me."  
  
That was not what he had expected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want you to make me a vampire." She looked up and meant his eyes.  
  
"No." he said.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Buffy, It's not easy to be a vampire. You'll be dead, everything about you, you'll be a hollow empty shell, nothing."  
  
"Are you nothing?" she asked.  
  
"I'm Spike. Spike. But, once upon a time, I was William."  
  
"But That's what I want!" She exclaimed, "I want to be able to say once upon a time, I was Buffy."  
  
"Love, It's not worth it," he said, trying to talk her out of it.  
  
"No. It's worth it, Spike. And, love your going to do it." Her eyes blazed, and she took a step toward him. He stepped back. She hit him. She hurt him , and they fought until he was in his game face. And, with a surge of strength, she pulled him onto her neck.  
  
"Drink." She ordered, "Or I'll kill you."  
  
"No." Spike said.  
  
Buffy smiled. It was only a matter of time before he gave in.  
  
One day later.  
  
How could he? How could he have bit her? How could he have turned her? How could he?  
  
Her body was on the ground, and lying there, limp. He was beside her, waiting for her to walk up. And then, he guessed, gods, this town would burn.  
  
Her eyes snapped open.  
  
"Spike," she said.  
  
"How dose it feel, love?"  
  
She paused, "I'm hungry. And stronger, and faster. And better."  
  
"Hungry," he smiled, "You'll have to do the hunting for a while. I have to get the chip out."  
  
"How?" she sat, looking at him, eagerly.  
  
"Well, lets find you someone. Then, we can start on your friends."  
  
He looked into her eyes for a reaction, pain, hurt, or anger. He wasn't sure how she would react to the prospect of killing her friends. It was a tradition. Newly turned vampires would kill there family, friends or anyone they had been connected with. Anyone.  
  
He saw, however, the desire of the hunt, the eagerness to kill, to rip, to tear reflected in her eyes.  
  
"When do we start?"  
  
"Now, love, now."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Jamie was finally running away. He was sick of it all. The death, the disappearances, Sunnydale seemed to be full of them. Sunnydale reeked with death. Jamie had sensed that since the day he was born here.  
  
He was running through the park, the dew on the grass soaking his sneakers. Maybe when he was out there, he would find Kaylyn, his best friend who had ran away last week. Or Jett. Or Tommie, Kelly, Krista, Mike, James, Nick… The list of his dead/missing friends. Everyone he like, everyone he smiled at, everyone he sat by, everyone… their names were piled up as well as their bodies.  
  
Then he was seized from behind. Pain arched through his neck, and he winced.  
  
He felt the life drain from him, the blood seeping into the things mouth.  
  
Damn… He thought now I get to join my friends.  
  
Buffy looked up at Spike once she was finished.  
  
"Hungry?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "I'm not one to be fed like a child."  
  
"Okay. Can we kill my friends now?"  
  
Spike laughed at the vicious thing he created.  
  
"How do you say we do that, pet?"  
  
"Day by day. Dawn last." She said.  
  
"Why Dawn last?" he asked.  
  
"It will be the dawn of a new time," she kissed him, "A new reign of a vampire king and his queen."  
  
"The dawn of a new time," he smiled at her,  
  
"The moon rising on it, and the sun setting on the old. And the perfume of death tainting the air."  
  
"Well, then who first?" he asked her, letting his childe carry out her plan.  
  
"Anya and Xander."  
  
He smiled, "Why?"  
  
"They'll warm me up."  
  
Spike smiled, "Lead the way."  
  
*** *** ***  
  
'KNOCK KNOCK KNCOK!'  
  
Anya sighed and got up to answer the door. Who would be coming at this hour? It was 12:04.  
  
"Oh!" she said, smiling to see Spike and Buffy standing at the door, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can we come in?" Buffy asked her, laughing.  
  
"Oh, sorry, sure!" Anya said, and stepped aside to let them in.  
  
"Nice," Spike commented, looking around the place.  
  
"Isn't it?" Anya commented.  
  
"Well, why are you here? Xander told me you were missing. He's looking for you." Anya asked.  
  
"Yeah," Buffy said, "A demon almost got me. Spike helped me escape. We just got out."  
  
"Oh, what did the demon look like?" she asked.  
  
"Oh," Buffy said, moving behind her, "Bleach blond hair, tall, cute,"  
  
"That sounds like Spike." Anya said in confusion.  
  
"Oh, it was. "Cept he got me."  
  
Buffy grabbed Anya and bit her neck. Anya screamed.  
  
Buffy halfway drained her, then had fun finger-painting Xander messages all over the walls.  
  
"There." She said, admiring the bloody mess, "That looks much better."  
  
Spike agreed.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Buffy was on the street looking for Xander. Spike was behind her.  
  
Finally she found him.  
  
"Xander!" she said, "It's way past your bed time."  
  
Xander turned around and saw Buffy and Spike.  
  
"There you are! Where were you?"  
  
"Demon caught her," Spike said.  
  
"Spike got me out," Buffy added.  
  
"Okay. Lets go."  
  
They began to walk to Buffy's house.  
  
However, Xander apartment was closer form where they were. When the came an ambulance was waiting.  
  
"Wha- What?" Xander ran over to the man in a uniform.  
  
Buffy and Spike were behind.  
  
Pain was etched across Xander's face as he heard what the man said.  
  
Anya was dead.  
  
He turned away, as in a trance, and watched them take her body. He began to cry. He ran around the building and Buffy was Spike followed.  
  
"She-she-she," Xander sobbed, at loss for words.  
  
Buffy smiled, "I'm sorry."  
  
Those words were the last she ever said to Xander, as she went into the game face and sunk her teeth into his neck. Xander's eyes widened in shock.  
  
"Dose he taste as good as Anya, love?" Spike asked her as she fed.  
  
Milking Xander's pain and grief, letting him know what Buffy had done.  
  
Buffy nodded as she ate. Then she looked up, and went to stand by Spike, leaving a fully drained Xander on the ground.  
  
  
  
1 The Next Day  
  
  
  
It was quite. The drapes in the room were drawn, so Spike could mourn with them. Willow sat, tears pouring down her cheeks, looking off, lost, confused.  
  
Dawn cried softly, her snobs echoing in the room. Tara was there, now crying, just looking at her hands. She was there for them. Giles still needed to be called.  
  
Buffy was still, just sitting there, and Spike was next to her. They were just looking off.  
  
"I'll go call Giles," Buffy said gently. She looked at Spike, and said, "Want to come patrolling with me later? I am going to bloodily kill the thing that did this to them."  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
Willow looked up, her eyes red and puffy, "I'll go to The Magic Box. See what I can find."  
  
Tara nodded. They knew it was a vampire, but Willow just needed a way to feel useful in light of this.  
  
"I'll go to. Dawn."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They all started out of the room. It was 7:01 pm.  
  
Buffy pulled Tara aside, "Take Dawn home in a few hours. I don't want her there late."  
  
Tara nodded.  
  
Buffy picked up the phone, and mimed punching in some numbers.  
  
When everyone but Spike was gone, she said.  
  
"Willow and Tara are next." And tomorrow, Dawn. Tonight, if possible."  
  
Spike smiled, "And then?"  
  
She smiled, "We'll go to LA."  
  
He looked at her.  
  
"And, Riley and Giles will come to the funeral at night. Riley will remove your chip to live. But after he dose, you can kill him. I'll do Giles."  
  
He nodded, pleased.  
  
"Then, lets go."  
  
"Lets kindle the old fire." Buffy's eyes shined.  
  
She pressed her mouth against Spike, who kissed her back.  
  
"Let's let this town burn," she said, pulling away.  
  
"Lets let the world reduce to ash!' Spike said, pulling her back into it.  
  
"The time is drawing neigh. From the blood of the old,"  
  
"From the line of The Master,"  
  
"From bad renewed,"  
  
"From Angelus, Scourge of Europe,"  
  
"From the blue fire of good,"  
  
"Into the red of the damned,"  
  
"A new king will rise,"  
  
"A new queen will shine,"  
  
"And the world will be reduced to ash,"  
  
"And, gods, will this town burn!"  
  
Spike remembered that. He had told that to Drusilla long ago.  
  
But, he forgot about her, and pulled Buffy toward him.  
  
They kissed, and kissed, till Spike pulled away.  
  
"Don't drop your cover, Slayer," he said.  
  
"Would Buffy make out with me when Xander and Anya were dead and the killer still dead.  
  
Buffy smiled, "Then, lets go. I'm hungry. And, I'll kill you something this time. You need your blood fresh."  
  
Her eyes flashed gold.  
  
Spike smiled, as she lead him out of the house.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Willow was researching. What she was looking for, she didn't know. It was painful to be here. The last time, Xander and Anya were here. So, it would be here. The last of the original Slayeretts. She was just flipping though, when a paragraph caught her eye.  
  
The time of the strongest slayer has yet to come. Pray that it won't when you are alive. For the fate of this girl is damnation. She will be turned, and reduce the world to ash. The blood of The Master will flow in her veins. The blood of her sire will give her strength. And she will be the darkness. She will define evil. The two will be stopped by the king's grandsire, his childe (the kings sire), and there left for dead daughter. The crimes that they did for a thousand years will drive the threesome on, and restore the balance off good and evil.  
  
Wasn't she told, once, that Buffy was the strongest slayer ever? Was Buffy's fate damnation? Or………  
  
A thought began to form in her mind. What if it had happened? What if Buffy had killed Anya and Xander? A lump formed in her throat. Oh, hell. She would go find Buffy and Spike. And they would be killing the thing that killed Xander and Anya.  
  
She would go find them  
  
And everything would be okay.  
  
Right?  
  
Right?  
  
Right????  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Buffy had killed a young couple, a lot like Anya and Xander, in the alley behind the Bronze.  
  
She knew why vampires liked this club and alley now.  
  
A lot of food would wander in.  
  
'And, she thought, never too come out.'  
  
She had taken the young girl, and Spike the man. They were full now, and Buffy was wiping the blood off her mouth.  
  
She heard footsteps, and pulled Spike behind her and they fell into a dumpster.  
  
It was a young, blond, girl.  
  
"Still hungry?" she whispered at him.  
  
"If you are, love."  
  
"Oh, I am." And Buffy jumped her, and killed her easily.  
  
"Come on down now.' She said sweetly.  
  
Spike grinned. They held her up and slowly drained all the blood form her.  
  
*** *** ***  
  
Willow turned around the corner into the alley of the Bronze. She had looked everywhere else.  
  
Why would they be here? She wonderd.  
  
Unless they thought it might just be a vampire.  
  
But Anya was a slight airhead, but she would never invite a vampire in. Xander wouldn't either.  
  
It only fit if they knew the vampire.  
  
And they would invite the slayer and Spike in, wouldn't they have.  
  
And Buffy had been missing a day.  
  
Long enough for her to rise.  
  
To be undead.  
  
Oh, Damn it!  
  
Why did all the pieces have to fall together so fucking perfectly?  
  
Because the voice inside her head told her, they fucking did it.  
  
And any disbelief she had was squashed as she turned the corner.  
  
Buffy and Spike were draining a girl. And Buffy was in the game face.  
  
Willow turned away quietly.  
  
She ran.  
  
She ran as if ever creature in hell were behind her.  
  
And she heard Spike laugh, and the girls body fall.  
  
And she ran.  
  
The hunt had begun.  
  
And she sure as hell didn't like being the prey.  
  
Sure as hell.  
  
Willow ran to The Magic Box.  
  
She had to warn Dawn and Tara. And Angel.  
  
She knew he would be on the list.  
  
There was so much to do, and her mind reeled.  
  
No! She told herself sharply, put all that energy into the hunt. Into running. If you can do that, then you just might live. Maybe.  
  
Maybe, just maybe she would live through the night.  
  
Yes! There was The Magic Box! She pushed into her legs, a little more speed, a little more energy.  
  
She was exhausted. She was in, however.  
  
Tara was at the table.  
  
"What-"  
  
Willow gasped, "Buffy and Spike are evil. Get Dawn home."  
  
"She is," Tara assured her.  
  
"Are you afraid to die?" Willow asked her.  
  
Tara looked at her, "Why?"  
  
"Because they can come in here. Maybe I could use magic and keep them out. Maybe. I don't know. My powers aren't as strong as they were, I've grown weaker from the time I wasn't using them. Oh, god!"  
  
"If you can help me, we might have an hour left." Tara said.  
  
"I thought you didn't like magic."  
  
"No. I thought you were using too much. Now, if we can do this what will we do in the hour."  
  
Willow's face was grave, "Warn the others."  
  
Tara nodded, "Who?"  
  
"Giles, and Angel."  
  
But Spike and Buffy were outside.  
  
There was a crossbow on the ground at Buffy's feet.  
  
"Why go in?" she asked.  
  
She shot the arrow in and it hit Tara.  
  
"Oh my god!" Willow said, and began to cry.  
  
"Shhhh." Tara said. The arrow had hit her in the shoulder.  
  
Buffy shot again.  
  
Close, but no heart.  
  
"Willow?' Tara asked, " I love you."  
  
Willow was crying, looking at Buffy shooting the arrows at her.  
  
"I do too. I love you too," She sobbed.  
  
But Tara didn't live to here those words.  
  
An arrow grazed Willows shoulder.  
  
"Oh, god!" a pool of blood began to gather.  
  
Buffy shot, one last time, and it slit open Willows wrist.  
  
"Fuck," she swore and then went to do the last thing she could.  
  
Dawn would die.  
  
They would go there next.  
  
No point in warning her. Willows mind told her.  
  
She hit the phone number for Angel Investigations.  
  
"Hello, Angel Investigations!" Cordy said, "We help the-"  
  
"Let me talk to Angel,"  
  
"Uh- okay!"  
  
"Hello, this is Angel."  
  
"Watch out. Buffy is, Spike…" Willow paused, her brain was going dead, she couldn't' t think. "I'm going to die…"  
  
"What? Who is this?" Angel asked.  
  
"Willow. Angel, don't invite them in…" And Willow passed out.  
  
The phone crashed to the floor.  
  
Angel was confused. But he had to get to Sunnydale as soon as possible.  
  
"Dawn," Buffy called, crossing the threshold, "I'm home,"  
  
"Oh," she came out of the living room.  
  
"What did I say about no T.V. on school nights?" Buffy asked.  
  
"Uh…"  
  
"You're going to pay for that." And Buffy grabbed Dawn and began to feed.  
  
Dawn didn't scream. She just stood there like she was in a trance.  
  
"All done pet?' Spike called out form the kitchen.  
  
"Spike. Come here."  
  
"Yes, love?"  
  
"Why do vampires have nicknames? Angel was Angel, your Spike, Dru was Dru, and Darla was Darla…"  
  
"Sometimes sires name their children, or in my case, the children name them selves."  
  
"Name me," Buffy ordered.  
  
Spike picked up Dawn and spilt some of her blood into his hand.  
  
He wiped it one her face.  
  
"If you don't want to be Buffy anymore, what do you want to be?" he didn't wait for an answer. "You said the dawn of a new time. How about Sahar? Arabic for dawn."  
  
"Sahar," Buffy tried it out, "Perfect. It is the dawn of a new time." She kissed him, blood on her face. Now lets go to LA."  
  
  
  
Angel was the only one that wasn't there when they got to LA. They killed everyone. Even Angel's son, Connor. They left the scene as a present to Angel. When Angel got their Cordy was clinging on to life. She told Angel who did it, and a vision she had. Three saviors will come in a thousand years. She said.  
  
Angel hunted Spike and Sahar down. He found them, but the Slayer and her sire were too much of a match for him. He ran into hiding. Spike and Sahar ran called Giles and Riley top the funeral. They came. Buffy killed Giles, and they told Riley if he wanted to like, to take the chip out of Spikes head. He did, and then Spike killed him. Somehow, Buffy got pregnant. They had a girl. Her name was Kali. However, Kali wouldn't age, and they did not want to look out for a baby. They locked her up. They put Angel in there as her guard, so she would not escape. They had a curse put overt the place that Angel was in, so he could not get out, and no one could get in. Kali was to be locked away forever. So the world could burn. But that was not what Cordy had seen, nor what the book had said. Angel was to save the world. And Kali was part of destiny.  
  
  
  
TBC 


End file.
